


That one thing that happened that one time

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Asano, Fluff, Genderbending, High School, Post-Canon, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: Karma Akabane and (genderbent female) Asano Gakushuu go to a movie. That's it that's the fic.





	That one thing that happened that one time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the title I do not have a single clue. It does not relate At All. If you have a better one please tell me.  
> Hi hi guys it's me! You might know me for my previous fic, also about this pair of losers, or not at all. Anyways here's another fic, of them also in high school but in their 3rd year now, and Asano is a girl now, and they go to a movie, that's it that's the fic.  
> See yall at the end notes if you read through this!

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Karma asks, hands in his pockets, as he sits on the desk in the library that Asano decided to make camp at.

“How’s that any of your business?” She narrows her eyes at him.

“I’m just curious,” Karma shrugs, “you get flowers like, every other day, and some fool gets brave enough to ask you on a date like, once a week, at least. How come you’re single?”

“Well how come you’re single?” She counters, “and anyways, I’m busy. I have to keep my grades up and do council work.”

“Sakakibara does all of that and he goes out with a different girl once a week,” Karma points out.

“Look, Akabane,” Asano sighs, “is there a point to this conversation? You’re not really here to ask me why I don’t have a boy toy so just ask what you’re going to ask.”

Karma snickers. “Boy toy.”

Asano glares at him.

“Well, you’re right, but it is sort of related?” Karma shrugs, “I was actually here to ask you out on a date.”

“I’m sorry?!” Asano shrieks.

“Not that this isn’t appropriate library conversation,” Miyaki-sensei walks past, eyebrow raised judgmentally, “but please, lower your volume. And Akabane, stop sitting on our tables or I’ll make you wipe all of them.”

\--

“God, you should’ve made it clear from the start,” Asano says, still blushing, as she all but pulls Karma out of the library. “I’ll go to your weird movie premiere with you but don’t make it sound like… well, a date! Gosh, that was so embarrassing. I don’t think I can face Miyaki-sensei again.”

“Didn’t Isoe ask you out in the library last month?” Karma says, “besides, I bet she’s seen weirder stuff go down in the library.”

Asano opens her mouth, thinks a bit, then closes it, and shrugs.

“Anyways,” Karma says, “next Saturday afternoon, I’ll text you the time and dress code.”

“Dress code?” Asano says.

“Well it’s a movie premiere,” Karma says, “fancy stuff. Red carpet, the actors are there, stuff like that.”

Asano’s eyes widen. “Oh you meant an actual movie premiere!”

“Yeah, what did you think I meant?” Karma says, curious.

“I don’t know, like, a normal movie at a normal cinema with maybe autographed posters or something like that?”

“Well, I mean, the actors will be there to give autographs, so I guess you’re right?”

“How the hell did you score that?” Asano demands.

Karma grins at her.

\--

“Does this make me look fat?” Gakushuu demands, holding her hands out.

“I don’t think anything makes you look fat,” Ren squints at her, “turn around.”

Gakushuu gives a spin.

“Yeah, I think you’re okay.” Ren says, “how fancy is this thing again?”

“Very, with five exclamation marks and three sparkle emojis,” Gakushuu recites dutifully, then stares at herself in the mirror. She purses her lips, then tugs at the hem. “I think I should get a new dress. Should I?”

“Well it’s not like you can’t afford it,” Ren says, “why did you say Akabane invited you again? What movie is that?”

“Because he has a plus one and no friends,” Gakushuu squints at herself, then starts rifling through her closet. “The movie’s called Dragonfly. Starring Yuhiko Midori, Haruto Yokoshima, and Haruna Mase.”

“Wow, that is fancy,” Ren says, scrolling through something on his phone, “yep, new dress. Shoes, too. And your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” She demands.

“Nothing, but let it down. You look prettier. Maybe curl it?”

“I’m already pretty,” Gakushuu pouts.

\--

“Asano? You’re bringing Asano?” Nagisa flails, “and she said yes? Gakushuu Asano?!”

“You don’t have to sound so excited,” Karma tells him.

“Gakushuu Asano!” Nagisa yells. “Oh my god.”

“Thank you,” Karma says dryly.

“Well at least you won’t look like an embarrassment,” Nagisa jokes, “even if you turn up in bermudas and flip flops, she’ll probably save your ass. Whip out a tux she magically conjured up and style your hair in 15 seconds.”

“She’ll kick my ass, more like,” Karma mutters, then, “do you think it was a good idea? Asking her to come with me?”

“Well she said yes,” Nagisa says, “so it clearly worked out.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Karma mumbles.

“Has she brought up your kink for smart, sassy and and kickass strawberry blondes?” Nagisa teases.

“It’s not a kink!” Karma yelps, face flaming. He starts assaulting Nagisa with a pillow, the latter screaming and defending himself.

\--

“What colour is your suit?” Asano demands, stalking up to Karma.

“Huh? What?” Karma looks at her.

“Your suit,” Asano clarifies, “what colour is it? And your tie. We have to match.”

“Why the hell do we have to match?” Karma stares at her incredulously.

“Because we’re going together, idiot,” Asano crosses her arms and flips her hair irritably, “you /are/ planning on wearing a suit, right? Or are you dressing down?”

“Uhm, blue?” Karma tries.

Asano stares at him so intensely that Karma feels oddly naked. He stares down. Yep, he’s definitely wearing a shirt. And pants.

“You don’t have a suit yet,” she deadpans, eyebrow raised.

“No..?”

“It’s next week, delinquent,” Asano says, “are you prepared at all?”

“Well I was planning on going shopping after school?” Karma says helplessly, hands raised placatingly, “maybe rent something fancy?”

“Rent?” Asano looks absolutely horrified, “Karma Akabane you have as much money as I do, it’s time to spend it. We’re getting you a fitted suit. Fitted,” she gestures to every part of him, “everything. It’s time you get one anyways, we’re going to graduate in like, three months. Meet me after school at the gates.”

She spins around and stalks away, leaving absolutely no room for Karma to refute her. He stares wide-eyed at Asano’s retreating back, then pulls out his phone to send a frantic text to Nagisa, saying “?!?!?!”

Nagisa sends back, “? Lol”.

\--

“Alfred!” Asano groans, way too melodramatic in Karma’s opinion and in goddamn English, sweeping into a small store that’s a lot less fancy and posh than Karma expected, but no less high-end.

“Make this boy look pretty,” she says, waving a hand in Karma’s general direction.

“He already is rather pretty,” a middle-aged european man stares critically at him, “darling, charcoal, yes or no?”

“What?” Karma says, the same time Asano frowns at says, “yes, try that. Dark blue, almost black?”

“Dark brown, too, suits the hair. Very catching,” Alfred says, walking over and prodding at Karma’s shoulders, “nice figure. Do you work out?”

“He does,” Asano says, smirking wickedly at Karma’s obvious wide-eyed distress, and bounds over to poke him in the cheek. “Cute, no?”

“Yes,” Alfred agrees, “honey, where do you keep finding these boys?”

“Found this one on a mountain,” Asano tells him gleefully.

\--

Gakushuu snaps several pics of Alfred prodding and pulling Akabane around and sends them to Ren, cackling. Akabane looks woefully out of his depth and it’s hilarious.

“You’d think he’d have more experience in this for a kid who wears a fitting blazer around,” Gakushuu types, “but he only has one, so he probably got lucky at the thrift store.”

Akabane grew up tall, standing at about 180cm and two heads above Gakushuu’s 160, she’d probably have to wear heels. She fiddles with her phone and laughs at Akabane’s expression when his phone rings.

Gakushuu glances over. “Hey, Akabane, Shiota Nagisa’s calling. Do you want me to pick it up?”

“Yeah!” Karma calls out, “don’t say anything weird to him!”

The call connects. “Hey Karma,” Nagisa’s voice carries over, “you sent me an SOS text. Is this important and do I need to call the police, or can I assume you’re being overdramatic again?”  

“This is Asano,” she laughs, “he’s trying out suits. I’m assuming that’s what the SOS text is about.”

“Is he?” Nagisa sounds absolutely delighted, and Gakushuu thinks they’ll get along fine. “Oh my god, send me pictures. This is hilarious.”

“It is,” Gakushuu agrees, “I’ll send them from my phone.”

“Sure,” Nagisa says, “where are you guys at? I got mine from, uh, one of Yukimura’s tailors.”

“Yukimura? Who's that?" Gakushuu asks.

"Uhm," says Nagisa, "Akari Yukimura? Oh, her stage name is Haruna Mase?"

Gakushuu gapes, “you know her? Karma knows her? Is that how he got the tickets? Are you going too?”

“I am,” Nagisa says, amused, “why don’t you ask Karma how we both know her? It’s a pretty long story - I’m surprised he hasn’t told you yet.”

“Uh huh,” Gakushuu says, unconvinced, “okay, I’ll go grill him on it. I’ll send you the pictures.”

“Can’t wait,” Nagisa says, “see you Saturday, then.”

\--

“What did you two talk about?” Karma asks curiously, when Alfred chases them out with a promise of a fitted grey 3-piece by Thursday, which Asano only makes happen with a lot of cash from Karma's wallet.

“How you two knows Haruna Mase,” Asano says faux-sweetly, then viciously jams her heel into Karma’s toe. “That’s important information! Why didn’t you tell me!? How would you know Haruna Mase?!”

“Ow!” Karma yells, and hops away. “Christ, you’re so mean. You know her, too.”

“No I don’t,” Asano narrows her eyes dangerously.

“She’s Kayano Kaede, from 3-E in Middle School,” Karma says sheepishly, enjoying the play of emotions on Asano’s face, “I told you about Koro-sensei, right? Well long story short, there was a scientist in the lab that got killed during his escape, and that was Akari Yukimara’s sister. She thought that Koro-sensei was responsible for her death, so she quit acting and went undercover as Kayano Kaede to get revenge.”

“That’s so intense,” Asano says, eyes wide, “that’s an action movie plot.”

“I know,” Karma agrees, “we were all super shocked. There was a battle scene and a big reveal and everything.”

“Is the rest of 3-E going to the premiere, too?” Asano asks.

“Nah, just me and Nagisa. Oh, Nagisa’s going as her date, by the way. They’re together, or, like, almost together. Don’t bring it up, they’re both super shy and running around in circles about it.”

“Huh,” Asano says in disbelief, “3-E sounds like, a novel. An action movie. A TV series. She should make that into a TV-series. Call it, I don’t know, End Class.”

“Assassination Class,” Karma says.

“Let’s face it,” Asano stares judgmentally, “you guys were barely assassins. Martial artists, maybe. Being able to shoot straight, stab someone and parkour over a branch barely counts as an assassin. If anyone, Shiota gets that title, because he’d the only one that actually killed someone.”

“Martial Artist Class doesn’t sound as cool,” Karma complains.

\--

Akabane sends Gakushuu a picture of a tie he picked out, red that matches his hair. Gakushuu squints at the picture and gets a simple cocktail dress in the same shade, and heels. They’re still just guests after all.

Nagisa sends her a picture of his outfit as well, which is also a nicely-done suit that’s a tad more ostentatious than what Karma would be getting from Alfred, which is good enough, Gakushuu supposes, since he’s supposed to be the star’s date and all.

Gakuhou is endlessly amused at whatever got his daughter running around in various outfits and frantically snapchatting Ren for the past 2 days, but only brings it up on Wednesday night during dinner.

“I’m going to the Dragonfly premiere this Saturday,” Gakushuu says, “with Akabane.”

“You’re going out with Akabane?” Her father looks incredibly excited at the prospect which is honestly a little creepy.

“Did you miss the Dragonfly premiere part?”

“No, but Akabane asked you out?” Gakuhou says, too interested to be normal.

“Well maybe I did the asking, ever think about that?” Gakushuu snaps instinctively.

Gakuhou stares at her. He blinks once, twice.

The reality of whatever Gakushuu said hits her, but she refuses to back down. Wears her blush like war paint and does not break eye contact.

Gakuhou takes a slow sip of his tea.

“Okay, fine, yes,” Gakushuu groans, “he asked me to the premiere. He has an extra ticket because Haruna Mase was Kayano Kaede from 3-E and Shiota’s going too, as her date.”

“How did he ask? When?” Gakuhou asks curiously.

“Are you listening to a thing I’m saying?” Gakushuu throws her hands in the air in exasperation, “Kayano Kaede is Haruna Mase? May or may not be dating Shiota Nagisa?”

“I don’t care about that,” her father dismisses, “did he ask with flowers? Most of the boys that have asked you out had flowers, right? Or chocolate?”

“Oh my god you’re so weird,” Gakushuu balks, “he’s not asking me on a date, sheesh, we’re going to a movie.”

Gakuhou stares at her.

Gakushuu stares back.

Gakuhou takes another long, slow sip of his tea.

“Oh my god,” Gakushuu says, eyes wide, “it is a date, isn’t it.”

“Yep,” Gakuhou says, very evidently enjoying himself.

\--

Asano stalks up to him angrily. Karma’s getting deja-vu.

“The movie,” Asano says, “you were asking me out, right?’

Karma looks left, right, then down at her. She has her arms on her hips and the hallway is fortunately empty. “Uhm, I already said I was, right?”

“Yeah,” Asano looks shifty, “but you meant, like on a date, right?”

Karma looks at her, confused. “Yes, I asked you on a date. I said it in the library.”

“But that means you like me,” Asano says, glaring at him, “like, in a want-to-date-me way.”

Karma blushes. “Well that’s why I asked you out,” he mumbles, moving his weight from one foot to another, “I mean, if you don’t want to go, then-”

“No, it’s fine,” she interrupts him. Asano regards him with a weird look in her eye then smiles to herself like it’s some inside joke and says, “well, see you around, Karma Akabane. Send me a picture when the suit comes.”

Karma stares at her, wide-eyed, then sends another SOS text to Nagisa.

“???!!!!????”

“Lmao”.

\--

Ren comes over on friday after school.

“Do you want to curl your hair?”

“I don’t know,” Gakushuu says, looking in the mirror. The dress falls nicely on her figure and he hair is down. “Should I pin it up a little?”

“Your hair’s pretty long,” he says, running his fingers through it, “curl the ends? Do a half-up-half-down thing.”

Gakushuu gathers her hair up, and purses her lips at her reflection. “Yeah, okay. You know this is a date?”

“Yes,” Ren says, plugging in the hair curler.

“Like a date-date,” Gakushuu settles down in front of him, “like a Karma Akabane Likes Me date.”

“Yes, I know that,” Ren hums, “didn’t you?”

“No!” Gakushuu exclaims, “I thought it was a. Well.”

“Why the hell would he platonically invite you to a fancy movie premiere as his plus-one?” Ren laughs, “seriously, Gakushuu. Well, okay, you’ve come to terms that he likes you. What about you? Backing out?”

“No, I already agreed,” Gakushuu parts her hair and arranges her bangs, “and. I mean. He’s not, well, bad, I guess.”

“Uh huh,” Ren grins, amused, “what a delicate way of putting it.”

“Well I haven’t fallen in love or anything,” Gakushuu mutters, “but Akabane’s cute, I guess. And smart, and witty, he’s great to have verbal spars with? And I guess he’s the only guy I know that can challenge me academically like that, no offense Ren, and that’s pretty cool. And hot, I guess, if you look at him right. He’s annoying, but his pranks can be funny, and maybe a little endearing sometimes? Like that thing with the balloons last Valentine, and that thing with the cake, that was pretty sweet, and-”

“Those weren’t pranks,” Ren laughs again, “seriously, Gakushuu.”

Gakushuu thinks for a moment. “He was trying to ask me out those times too, wasn’t he?” She says sheepishly.

“Yes, he was,” Ren rolls his eyes, “god, you’re so clueless. I can’t believe he still likes you. God, he could kiss you and you’d go, damn Akabane, that was some great platonic making out-”

“Shut up!” Gakushuu yelps, “oh my god you’re the worst, go away!”

\--

When Gakushuu gets down the stairs, she sees Akabane and her father engaged in a very intense intimidation staring contest of sorts in the doorway.

Unsurprisingly, Akabane is losing.

“Dad,” Gakushuu snaps.

“Hi honey,” Gakuhou says smoothly, not breaking eye contact with Akabane. Akabane fidgets. He looks pretty hot and his suit is doing him tons of favors, even with the deer-in-the-headlights look he’s wearing.

“God, sheesh,” Gakushuu mutters, and pushes Gakuhou away, who she can tell is feeling amused and playful despite his chilling stare. Akabane can’t. Gakuhou smirks at her, and refuses to budge.

“Seriously,” Gakushuu mutters, and pulls Akabane into the house. “I’m not done with my makeup, I just decided to come down because I felt a disturbing aura and comic tension heightening in my living room.”

“I think you look great without makeup,” Akabane tells her.

“I have makeup on right now.”

“I meant like, normally,” he says awkwardly.

“That’s what all boys say,” Gakushuu mutters. “Dad, jesus, give Akabane a break. I could feel your creepy vibes from my room.”

“I don’t have creepy vibes,” her father says peacefully from where he decided to sit on the couch across Akabane.

Gakushuu gives him the stink-eye and runs back to her room. When she comes back down, Akabane seems ready to sink to the floor and Gakuhou is pleasantly sipping tea.

“He’s more terrifying than I remembered,” Akabane whispers to her as Gakushuu drags him out of the house.

“That’s because you’re taking me out,” Gakushuu rolls his eyes, “I won’t let him murder you.”

“Thanks,” Akabane says, then, “my car’s outside your gates. We’re going to meet up with Nagisa first at his place, I didn’t drive in because your doorman looked like he wanted to skin me alive.”

“I won’t let him murder you either,” Gakushuu reassures.

\--

“Nagisa!” Karma greets.

“Karma, hey,” Nagisa waves, “Asano, hi! You look great.”

Asano smiles pleasantly at him. “Thanks, Shiota,” she says, “you look good. Not used to seeing you with short hair but it’s a nice look.”

“Heh, thanks,” Nagisa says, “Akari’s busy now, but she’ll join us in a bit. We have to split up when we get to the premiere, though.”

“How are both of you?” Asano asks, and she and Nagisa delve into small talk and Karma’s not really paying attention. Asano has her hair down, which is amazing, and she actually looks a lot like her father which is fucking weird to think about, but both of them are attractive. Karma wonders what her mother must have looked like.

“Hey!” Asano steps on his toe.

“Ow! Do you have to keep doing that!” Karma jumps back, “and with heels!”

“You were zoning out,” Asano scolds.

“I was thinking about how pretty you were,” Karma snaps, then shuts his mouth with an audible click. Asano glares at him, and Karma’s pretty sure his face is red but he stares back, eyes narrowed.

Nagisa looks distinctly unimpressed. “Yeah, Karma, your lines need work. A /lot/ of work.”

\--

They split up with Shiota shortly after, when a fancy car pulls up to Shiota’s doorstep and Yukimura sticks her head out of the backseat door and winks. Akabane drives them to the premiere venue and he’s actually being a little nervous and awkward, which is kind of cute.

“I can feel your nerves,” Gakushuu comments, and the back of Akabane’s neck turns a little red.

“Well I’ve never done this before,” Akabane says softly.

“Neither have I, but there’s a first time for everything, right?” Gakushuu tells him, “maybe you’ll get a chance to do this again.”

“I’m not talking about the premiere,” Akabane mutters, embarrassed.

Gakushuu smiles at him then, and says, “neither am I, idiot.” Akabane turns so red that it’s actually adorable and she pulls out her phone to snap a picture. She kind of wants to tease him a little more, but she sees Yukimura’s car pull up a bit aways, so she drags him over.

The red carpet’s rather normal and there are some eyes on her, but everyone is busy snapping pictures of Haruna, who looks like Kayano Kaede and also nothing like Kayano Kaede and completely in her element, Shiota next to her and currently more suave than Akabane is that Gakushuu wonders if he’s been practicing.

“I got you a present,” Akabane says softly to her.

“Yeah? What is it?” Gakushuu asks, breaking her gaze from Haruna, who has obliged a fan’s request and has done a flip on the carpet, in her formal cocktail dress and killer heels.

Akabane pulls out something from his pocket. It’s a box.

He opens the box. It’s a fucking knife.

A laugh bubbles out of Gakushuu. “Seriously?” She asks, looking up, where Akabane’s eyes are dancing with mirth.

It’s a little dagger the size of her palm and probably has no real harming value but looks like it has been dipped in molten gold.

“Would you rather I’d gotten you a bracelet?” Akabane says.

“Idiot,” Gakushuu grabs the knife, gives it a little flip and twirl in her fingers, then grins at him. “I love it.” When they’re past the crowd and away from the cameras, she lifts her dress and tucks the knife in her garter belt, next to her switchblade. Akabane is staring at her in a mix of shock and awe.

“Stop gawking, eyes up here,” she teases. He blushes.

\--

Haruna gives a fantastical speech and does a series of somersaults on stage just because, and even Asano looks impressed. Karma wonders if she could attempt those, too.

Dragonfly is as brilliant as the critic reviews make them out to be, perhaps even better. Haruna Mase is the badass heroine that dazzles the audience with tricks and daredevil stunts done without strings, as demonstrated by her.

Asano leans her head against Karma’s shoulder at one point in the movie, and Karma hesitantly wraps an arm around her but she takes to it, leaning back and settling in. It’s nice, and Karma’s hyper-focused on the contact for the next few scenes, but he gets too engrossed in the plot afterwards.

The cast gets a standing ovation when the movie ends, and then everyone is ushered out of the cinema back into the real world. Asano stretches, “that was refreshing! I haven’t been to a good movie in ages.”

“Hey!” A voice calls out behind them. Haruna runs up, Nagisa on tow and gives Karma a large hug, and then Asano too. “Thank you for coming! Nice to see you, Karma. Asano, you look great. How have you been?”

“Good,” Asano says, “great work on the movie, it was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Haruna gives them a dazzling smile, “Nagisa and I are going to the afterparty. Do you two want to join us?”

Asano exchanges a look with Karma. “No, I think we’re good,” Karma says, smiling at Asano, “have fun for us.”

\--

“Want to get dinner?” Akabane asks, “we can go somewhere fancy, since we’re all dressed up anyways. My treat.”

“Sure,” Gakushuu shrugs, “any idea?”

“Oh, want to try weird western vegan food? Nagisa and Akari went there a while back, they said it was pretty nice.”

Dinner is rather normal and a lot like their school lunches, aside from the ambiance and price and quality of the food of course, in which Gakushuu and Akabane gipe and bitch about something and nothing and everything and maybe they’re slightly more rowdy than the normal pool of customers so Gakushuu spends a little bit more money, just in case.

They get gelato from a little store “that’s not 30 bucks per scoop,” Akabane rolls his eyes, and they wander aimlessly around little boutiques and hipster artisan stores. Akabane’s jacket ends up around Gakushuu’s shoulders when she barely shivers but she’s not complaining.

“Can I take you out again?” Akabane asks, suddenly bashful, like earlier.

“Ask me out,” Gakushuu says, leaning towards him.

“I… just did?”

“No,” she stops, and spins around to face him, Akabane’s expression quizzical. She’s pretty sure she’s blushing a bit. “I mean, ask me out.”

Akabane stares at her for a beat, then his confusion clears up. “Oh,” he says, flushing a little and looking unfairly hot, “Gakushuu Asano, be my girlfriend?”

Gakushuu doesn’t give him a verbal reply. He’s slightly over a head taller than her even in her heels so she grabs his tie and tilts her head up and pulls him down and then they’re kissing like it’s in some cliche romance movie, especially with the tie thing.

Her hands goes into his hair and she pulls a little meanly and feels him smile against her lips, and his hands go to her waist and he grips a little hard, and then there’s a bit of tongue, too.

When they break apart Akabane has messy hair and lipstick smeared on his mouth. He’s smiling breathtakingly. “Is that a yes?”

“Idiot,” Gakushuu says, grinning at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha oops, hope you liked it? Disappointing? No?  
> Spam me with comments and complaints and fic suggestions!


End file.
